(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel imidazole compound and a process for the synthesis thereof. More particularly, the present invention provides a novel imidazole compound having a rust preventive action to metallic silver.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a certain imidazole compound has a rust preventive action to metallic copper (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publications No. 17046/71 and No. 1145/73).
A known imidazole compound such as 2-undecylimidazole or 2-undecyl-4-methylimidazole is effective for preventing rusting in metallic copper, but it does not exhibit any rust preventive action to metallic silver.